Conventional mobile devices are often dedicated to performing a specific application. For example, a mobile phone provides telephony services, a personal digital assistant (PDA) provides a way to organize addresses, contacts and notes, a media player plays content, email devices provide email communication, etc. Modern mobile devices can include two or more of these applications. Due to the size limitation of a typical mobile device, such mobile devices may need to rely on a network or other remote services to support these multiple applications. For example, a map service may provide maps to a mobile device over a network, which can be used with one or more applications running on the mobile device. The introduction of a positioning system integrated with, or coupled to, the mobile device provides additional opportunities for providing location-based services.